


Inesperado

by Unconditional_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Castration, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk Extractor, Omega Derek Hale, Possessive Peter Hale, Pregnancy, Top Peter Hale, Werewolves Like Pets, submissive Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unconditional_S/pseuds/Unconditional_S
Summary: Esto era lo que menos se esperaba Stiles…





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una pequeña inspiración que tuve!  
> Lo escribí rápido, así que disculpen si hay algún error, no me detuve a leerlo.
> 
> Teen Wolf no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto era lo que menos se esperaba Stiles…

Un día antes

“¡¡Por favor Siles!!” Suplicaba un desesperado Scott

“Scotty ya basta, no es no, sabes que ellos no se llevan bien y no me voy a arriesgar a que se peleen” dijo ya un exasperado Stiles 

“Oh vamos, solo no se llevan bien, nunca se han peleado y además solo será una semana. Te lo recompensare en grande, ¡hare lo que quieras! ¡Lo prometo!” Scott trato de hacer su mejor gesto de cachorro.

“Agh está bien, pero solo esta vez y lo hago más por Melissa, tu mamá merece unas buenas vacaciones” Menciono Stiles con un gesto de derrota

“¡Eres el mejor!” Se despidió Scott dándole un abrazo a Stiles “Llevare a Peter hoy en la noche, se portará bien, lo prometo” Finalizo, antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería para su casa, sin voltear a ver a Stiles.  
...

“Hola hermoso” Dijo Stiles al ser recibido al entrar a su departamento por un hombre lobo muy contento “¿Te portaste bien Derek?” Recibiendo como respuesta un ronroneo de satisfacción de Derek “Por supuesto que sí, si tú eres un buen chico” 

Hace un año ya que Stiles vivía solo en su departamento, quería independizarse un poco más así que después de graduarse de Docente Universitario rento un departamento propio, no era muy grande, pero si cómodo, ya que la paga era buena se permitió comprar ciertos lujos y uno de ellos fue Derek su hombre lobo. Siempre había visto a pocas personas andar con sus hombres lobos, no era muy común pero tampoco raro, al ser muy caros pocos se los podían permitir, así que con sus ahorros y los primeros pagos como docente pudo comprar a Derek, ya que había comprado a Derek ya siendo grande no había sido tan caro como los demás hombres lobos cuando eran unos cachorros. Cuando vio a Derek por primera vez supo que lo tenia que comprar ya que Derek era muy noble con las personas, aunque no tanto con los demás hombres lobos, Derek era un Omega así que era aun más sumiso que los Alfas o Betas y una vez ya en casa le encantaba seguir a Stiles por todo el departamento. 

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Scott también consiguió un hombre lobo siendo este el tío de Derek ya que era hermano de la Omega que había tenido a Derek. Peter le llevaba 6 años a Derek y era una Alfa, aunque para ser un Alfa era muy juguetón y le encantaba molestar a Derek, lo cual siempre terminaba en Derek gruñéndole, Scott disculpándose por su Alfa travieso y en Stiles regañando a Derek por ser así con Peter cuando el Alfa solo quería jugar. 

Es por lo que Scott le había pedido ese favor, pues no tenia a quien más confiarle a su Alfa, para las vacaciones en que iba a acompañar a Melissa pues ella no quería ir sola a la misma.

“Adivina quién vendrá a quedarse unos días con nosotros” Menciono Stiles provocando que Derek ladeará un poco su cabeza en señal de cuestionamiento “¡Peter!” haciendo que Derek gruñera un poco “Hey, no, nada de eso Derek, no quiero que vayas a pelear con Peter, él no es malo contigo y debes admitirlo, cualquier otro Alfa no sería como él. Si fuera como los demás Alfas ya te habría atacado y él nunca ha hecho eso” Ganándose como respuesta una cara seria por parte de Derek.

Después de cenar, Stiles escucho un toquido “Parece que ya llegaron, te lo advierto Derek, compórtate o te castigare” dirigiéndose a la puerta le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Derek. 

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con un Scott contento y un Peter aún más contento “Hola Sti, enserio te lo agradezco mucho” dijo Scott sonando muy aliviado   
“No hay problema” menciono Stiles dejando pasar a Scott y Peter “Puedes soltar a Peter y no te preocupes, vigilare bien que estos dos se comporten”

Después de una pequeña charla Scott se despidió dándole una última caricia a Peter y un fuerte abrazo a Stiles.

“Bueno, hora de dormir”  
...

“Okay, no me di cuenta que ya se había acabado tu comida Derek, así que iré por más al Super” dijo Stiles con un tono algo preocupado “No puedo llevarlos a ambos porque seguro me terminaran arrastrando por toda la calle, así que POR FAVOR Derek y Peter pórtense bien, no quiero entrar y que lo primero que vea al regresar sea a ustedes pelando, no tardare más de una media hora” saliendo apresurado Stiles para no demorar tanto, se había asegurado de dejarles un juguete a cada uno para que se entretuvieran mientras el regresaba.

Peter se acerco a Derek recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Derek, para nada extraño, pero para sorpresa de Derek, Peter no se alejó como siempre solía hacer, sino que le devolvió un gruñido de advertencia a Derek, lo cual puso tenso a Derek. 

Derek se giró rápidamente para tener de frente al Alfa y fue sorprendido al ver el pene erecto del alfa, oliendo muy fuerte a feromonas lo que provoco que Derek gimiera suavemente ya que era un olor muy placentero, trato de alejarse rápidamente del Alfa. Pero Peter fue más rápido, empinando a Derek dejando su rostro pegado al suelo y su trasero levantado. El alfa olio tentativamente la entrada de la omega la cual había empezado a segregar lubricante natural, lamio un poco recibiendo una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de Derek cuando gimió aún más fuerte, Peter respondió con un gruñido que hizo temblar al omega. 

Peter no espero más tiempo y monto al Omega, después de unos cuantos intento logro encontrar la entrada del Omega con su pene, sin demorar más penetro de una sola estocada con lo que el omega chillo tratando de alejarse de Peter, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de advertencia y la mandíbula del alfa en la parte trasera de su cuello, lo que hizo que el Omega relajara todo su cuerpo. 

Peter empezó a penetrar rápidamente a Derek, fuertes estocada casi violentas, que después de unos minutos de acostumbrarse Derek empezó a gemir, el pequeño pene de Derek se balanceaba entre sus piernas aunque eyacular para el Omega era imposible, pues una de las reglas de tener un Omega es que estos fueran castrados, lo cual ayudaba a que los Omegas fueran aun más sumisos y aumentaban la fertilidad de los mismos; pero eso no evito que el Omega llegara a su orgasmo cuando una de las fuertes estocadas de Peter se dirigió exactamente a su próstata, después de unos minutos de continuas penetraciones violentas el Alfa se corrió dentro de Derek, justo cuando el Omega pensó que se había terminado comenzó a sentir que algo crecía en su entrada, cuando pensó que ya no aguantaría, “eso” se detuvo recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del Alfa el cual aun sujetaba la parte trasera de su cuello, cuando Derek chillo un poco Peter lo soltó por el cuello y comenzó a lamerlo.

Derek trato de alejarse solo para darse cuenta de que algo en su entrada lo ataba al pene de Peter, el cual lo detuvo y lo obligo a acostarse colocándose sobre el para evitar que se moviera. Peter era más grande que él, por lo que fácilmente lo cubría. Derek sentía como algo caliente salía por el pene de Peter haciendo que este ronroneara, haciendo que el omega se sintiera contento y empezara a quedarse dormido.  
...

Actualidad

Esto era lo que menos se esperaba Stiles, lo primero que pensó que se encontraría fue a ambos hombres lobos peleando o el apartamento hecho pedazos, pero no “¡Peter!” a lo que el lobo respondió con un ronroneo fuerte “Lobo aprovechado, así que esto fue lo que siempre quisiste hacer. Pobre Derek, esta fue su primera vez. De seguro tendrán unos cachorros hermosos, así que ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Scott?”  
…

Los siguientes tres días Stiles se encontró en medio de una sinfonía de gruñidos, gemidos y ronroneos.  
Peter no desaprovecho ni una oportunidad para follar a Derek en cualquier rincón y después de la primera vez Derek se volvió a un más sumiso, ya no le gruñía para nada a Peter simplemente se dejaba manejar por Peter como el Alfa quisiera. 

Tanto follaban los hombres lobos que Stiles tuvo que comprar un butt plug*, así que cada vez que ellos terminaban Stiles le introducía el más grande a Derek para asegurar que no ensuciara toda la casa con el semen del Alfa, pero el plug se rosaba constantemente con la próstata del Omega que hacia que gimiera constantemente y lo ponía mas deseoso para que el Alfa lo montara.   
…

Decir que Scott se sorprendió seria obvio, aunque después de procesarlo un poco, Scott y Stiles se pusieron a hablar de las ganancias que eso les podría traer. Un cachorro fácilmente costaba 7,000 dólares y en una camada era muy probable que nacieran entre 2 a 4 cachorros. Lo único que harían seria hablar con Deaton para que el les consiguiera buenas familias para los cachorros.

3 meses Después 

Los embarazos de hombres lobos duraban 4 meses, el primer mes Stiles llevo a Derek con Deaton para darse la gran sorpresa de que el Omega estaba embarazado con 4 cachorros, algo sorprendente pues Derek era primerizo por lo cual se esperaba que solo tuviera uno o dos. 

Peter se paso a vivir temporalmente con ellos, pues el Alfa se volvió completamente posesivo con el Omega. Peter no dejaba que Derek saliera mucho del nido que habían hecho y se la pasaba follando constantemente, le llevaba la comida al nido y lo lamia constantemente.   
Por el momento el Omega tenía el vientre del tamaño de un balón de playa y solo faltaban tres semanas o menos para que nacieran los cachorros, se dejaba hacer por el alfa como este quisiera y era consentido por todos. 

El único problema eran los pobres pechos de Derek, estos se mantenían hinchados y Peter tomaba la leche del pobre Omega para darle algo de alivio. Stiles compro un extractor de leche para ayudar a Derek, se lo colocaba al pobre Omega cada 2 horas y Peter hacia el trabajo por la tarde noche.  
...

Dos semanas nacieron los nuevos miembros de la familia: Parrish, Liam, Malia y Theo. Siendo Parrish un Alfa, Malia una Beta, Liam y Theo Omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi pais se le conocen como Butt plugs, pero se que otros los conocen como plugs anales o dildos, aunque la verdad es que no estoy muy segura. Pero esta es una foto del que utilice como referencia.  
> https://www.amazon.es/Winwintom-Cristal-Backyard-Enchufe-inoxidable/dp/B06XW844QM/ref=sr_1_92?keywords=juguetes+sexuales+para+hombres&qid=1555094141&s=gateway&sr=8-92


End file.
